


Fly Away

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666





	Fly Away

My name is Raven. I am 23 years old. I am 5' 2 1/2" tall. I have long blond hair that is almost white that is wavy to the middle of my back. I have odd silver eyes. I have a very pale complexion. And no I am not a vampire. I am completely human. Except for my raven black wings attached to my back. I am not an angel. I am a genetic freak. I used to have friends and we called ourselves the flock, but I left. And everyone thinks I am dead. And that's perfectly fine. I'm fine with being off the radar. I'm fine with attempting to live a normal life. That was until I met the Winchester s. 


End file.
